


BTS - Jungkook accidently catches RM's girlfriend naked on webcam

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [22]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Smut, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: This is part of our headcanon universe (but can be enjoyed on its own!) and takes part around four months after Jungkook meets his second girlfriend, Young-soon, and is set around one month after the "Boat Party" fic.Check out our headcanon masterlist and complete masterlist for more BTS fics, scenarios, lists etc.Happy reading!!!!





	BTS - Jungkook accidently catches RM's girlfriend naked on webcam

The screen stayed black despite him turning the switch off and on again at the wall. He shook his head, trying the power button again to no avail. He had been playing an online game of League of Legends for the past three hours, about to swarm the enemy tower when the laptop screen had flashed, once, before fading to black. He unplugged the power cord and pushed it back in, half expecting the machine to spring back to life. Knowing he should stop and eat something, or at least take a shower, he started to pace around the room. He knew he should stop but was so close to exploring the turret of the enemy tower! Eventually, with a sigh, he opened his bedroom door and entered the hallway. He had heard Namjoon, Jimin, Jin and Taehyung leave the shared house earlier on in the afternoon to go to the cinema. They had invited him but he had been late to rise, spending all the previous evening glued to his laptop, playing the game. He had heard Yoongi in the kitchen earlier; clattering pans as he cooked for himself and talking to someone on his phone. There had been a lot of laughter on his part and there was a lingering smell of Bulgogi in the air, so he was likely still home. 

Cautiously, Jungkook opened the studio door and crept his head around the frame, half-expecting Yoongi to be sat at the desk on the far side wall, headphones blaring as his fingers pressed down on the electronic keyboard. The room was, to his relief, empty. His eyes scanned the space and found what he was looking for almost immediately. Closing the door softly behind him, he walked over to the small wooden desk, adjacent to the door. His bare feet barely made a sound against the soft carpet as he sat at the chair and opened the lid to the black laptop in front of him. The fact it was left in the studio told Jungkook that the laptop belonged to Namjoon. Yoongi was always careful to take his laptop to his room with him and Hoseok had been using a tablet recently. He knew that the game was downloaded on Namjoon’s machine; he had installed it himself the week before when he accidently left his laptop at Donghyuk’s house, much to Namjoon’s protests that it would slow the machine down. Jungkook had argued; his girlfriend, Young-soon, had left the day before to visit relatives in China and the two week long vacation without her seemed both ill-timed and pointless. The new game seemed like the perfect solution to stop himself from going too stir-crazy without her. 

He turned on the machine and spread his fingers over the keyboard; hovering as the screen asked for a password. He clicked his tongue, thinking. After a few seconds he started typing. G-A-L-I-L-E-O. He pressed enter and, to his luck, the screen began to load. It took longer than anticipated; the icons on the desktop slowly appeared one at a time; bright against the plain, dark background. Jungkook sighed loudly as a pop-up box appeared in the centre of the screen, alerting him that the PC needed to run an anti-virus program. He was sure, without actually knowing for certain, that it had been Yoongi and Hoseok’s idea to infect Namjoon’s PC with viruses, the whole thing a deliberately hilarious joke intent on winding up the leader. Jungkook had certainly learned Namjoon’s peculiarly obscure password from Hoseok on one occasion when he used the laptop to check his emails. He just hoped that nothing in his inbox revealed his bank details. 

He clicked the red X in the corner of the pop-up and the white box disappeared, leaving him a clear image of the desktop. He searched the icons quickly, looking for the tell-tale bronze L which would take him to the game. His hand paused on the touch mouse as a sound began to ring out through the laptop’s small speakers, a little muffled by the wooden desk. He froze, suddenly worried that the PC was infected with another virus. His shoulders relaxed after a few seconds, after his initial shock, when he realised that it was just the alert to tell him that someone was calling him on Skype. A moment later, a little delayed by the slow speed of the internet, another box popped up on the screen, informing him that Ji-eun wanted to chat. 

His first thought, as always whenever he saw the name, was that IU was calling. He felt his heart thud, a little unpleasantly in his chest. A closer look at the small avatar icon showed him that it was just Namjoon’s girlfriend who shared the same name. The picture showed her on against the gold and blue backdrop of a tropical beach, her long black hair glistening in the sunlight; a pair of sunglasses perched on her small nose. Automatically, he clicked on the green Answer button. There was a delay before the annoying beeping stopped and the black desktop screen was replaced with the heavily pixilated image of a tall girl against a plain white backdrop. It took a few seconds for the little squares to blend, showing him the recognisable profile of Ji-eun standing in what was presumably her bedroom. He could see her large bed behind her; the covers and pillows crisp, clean white to match the plain, whitewashed walls. The first thing he noticed was that her hair, usually long and impeccably straight, was tied up in a messy bun on top of her head, making her look younger. The second was that she was only wearing a long, white shirt which buttoned up the centre. He vaguely wondered if it was Namjoon’s. It would fit him. 

She smiled as she came into focus and Jungkook found himself smiling back automatically. She was pretty, he realised for perhaps the first time. He had only met her a handful of times, a couple of occasions Namjoon had brought her around to the house and, on one memorable occasion, he had seen her get incredibly drunk at a boat party. He knew that she was a successful legal solicitor, one of the youngest in the city, and her usual look, consisting of well-tailored suits and impossibly high heels, made her look incredibly intimidating. Now she seemed relaxed and, strangely vulnerable. She took a step back from her camera, presumably a webcam, to perch on the edge of her bed. She waved softly. 

“Hi.” She said, her voice coming in clear through the speaker. The picture pixelated again, momentarily, before righting itself. 

“Hi.” Jungkook replied easily. Her expression didn’t change. 

“Is your camera still not working?” She asked. 

Jungkook shook his shoulders and touched his thumb to the small circle at the top of the laptop. “I don’t know. If you can’t see me, I guess not.” 

Her grin remained fixed on her face and it took Jungkook a few moments to realise that she could neither hear nor see him. He looked around the screen to see if the webcam icon had been selected. He found it and clicked it, hoping it would work. The icon didn’t change and her smile didn’t falter on the other side of the screen. She took a step closer, standing up from the bed. 

“Maybe you’re kidding me.” She smiled, her voice full of humour. “Maybe your camera isn’t really broken and you just want to do things without me seeing.” She was now standing directly in front of the camera, her upper body to her thighs in view. 

Jungkook realised, a little belatedly, that she thought she was talking to Namjoon. He searched the screen once more and found what he was looking for. Leaning forward, he started to type in the little message box at the bottom of the screen: “This is Jungkoo….”

He stopped and looked up as a flash of white caught his eye on screen. In the seconds it had taken him to find the box and start typing, Ji-eun had moved her long, slim fingers to the centre of her chest and had begun to swiftly undo the row of buttons along the centre of the fabric. Jungkook’s eyes widened as a bare strip of skin was exposed from her uncovered neck to her bellybutton, a creamy line the colour of condensed milk. He froze his hands above the keyboard as she eased the fabric away from her flesh, revealing her bare breasts. His gaze dropped automatically from her soft, beaming face, to the soft, round mounds on her chest. Her breasts were both perky and a little bigger than he had expected. Her nipples were the colour of coffee with cream. He didn’t notice his mouth drop, both in shock and, if he was honest with himself, arousal.  
Her mouth curled upwards in a grin as she took a step backwards, revealing the V shape of her white boxer-briefs. Before his brain had fully registered what was happening, she bent down and removed the fabric in one smooth motion. Jungkook’s eyes widened even further as they dropped to her impeccably neat line of brown pubic hair, visible just above her labia. He could feel his heart beginning to speed in his chest and his cheeks turning red as she slowly turned around on the spot, revealing the soft curves of her backside.

“I know you missed this last week…” She said in a low, sexy voice. “I’m sorry we got interrupted at the restaurant. I’ll turn my phone off next time, in case my boss tries to call…” Her words rang out through the small studio which was, thankfully, soundproof. The meaning was lost on Jungkook. His gaze remained fixed on the screen as she leaned over the bed and, slowly, began to crawl onto the sheets on all fours. Once she was comfortable, she spread her thighs, revealing the space between her arse cheeks. Even from this distance, Jungkook could see the soft pink of her inner lips, the glisten of her labia, and the small, pretty mound of her clit. He licked his lips subconsciously as she moaned through the speakers, a little showily as she reached behind with one hand and used the other to balance her slender body on the bed. She spread apart her backside and moved her hips sensually.

“Don’t you want to kiss my pussy?” She asked, her voice a low murmur. Jungkook blinked. What was he doing? Why hadn’t he switched the web call off? His thoughts, which seemed to have been placed on mute for the past forty seconds, suddenly caught up with him and he found himself shaking his head, almost violently. Just what did he think he was doing? This was Namjoon’s girlfriend, someone he was too scared to talk to if she was invited to dinner. Furthermore, he had never even looked at her in a vaguely romantic light, never mind wished to see her in this compromising position. He had his own girlfriend, someone he treasured with all his heart, who would be returning to him in three more days. He quickly reached for the round, red button at the bottom of the screen with the touch mouse which terminated the web call. The image took a second to disappear; the girl’s body becoming distorted in a series of pink and cream squares before vanishing all together. The background once more turned to black; a few colourful icons were dotted around the screen. Jungkook breathed a sigh of relief. He suddenly didn’t want to play the web game anymore. Slowly, and incredibly sheepishly, he shut down the PC and closed the laptop lid gently. He left the room quietly and headed down the corridor to his own bedroom, being careful not to alert Yoongi or Hoseok, who may or may not have been home, to his presence. 

*

Jungkook spent the following day in Incheon with Jimin. They decided to go shopping for a new mobile phone after Jimin’s was mysteriously broken during a trip to Gangnam with his girlfriend. Jungkook suspected that Jimin’s girl, brunette and a year younger than him, was perhaps no longer his girl. The trip was a fortunate escape for the pair. Ji-eun had telephoned Namjoon that morning, wishing to know whether his laptop had broken. Namjoon, who had returned early in the evening from his trip, replied that no, it wasn’t and why was she asking. She had explained that she had been worried when he hadn’t called her back on Skype, and that she had to watch a porno to get off. Namjoon frowned, not quite understanding, but knowing not to pursue the subject with her further that evening. He had confronted Yoongi first. Both he and Hoseok had been sat in the small home studio, meters away from his infected laptop. He had stormed in the room and asked whether he had been using his laptop recently. Yoongi shook his head slowly, a look of confusion fixed on his face. Hoseok had looked equally baffled and, flicking his eyes from his best friend’s to the leader, had questioned why he had been asking. The twin looks of confusion and, beneath that, hurt on their face at having being accused of something without really understanding what made Namjoon blush. Perhaps it was just a virus which had caused his laptop to malfunction. Heaven knew, his machine was infected with every bug under the sun. He shook his head, half-muttering an apology as he skulked out of the room.


End file.
